


Captain Phasma x Reader - Safe Heaven

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Phasma, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Phasma, Multi, Phasma Redemption, phasma needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request:  Hii, would you mind writing a soft!Captain Phasma x Reader where Phasma comes back from a battle and is super soft etc. sorry if this is too specific or such ❤️A/N: No worries, this wasn’t too specific at all! I loved writing about her, because she is just such an underrated character. Thank you for sending something in, I hope you like it!Pairing: Captain Phasma x ReaderSummary: Phasma comes home from a battle and is exhausted, so the reader gives her some well-deserved love.Warnings: Mentions of scarsWord count: 1K
Relationships: Phasma (Star Wars)/Reader
Series: Star Wars x Reader [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Captain Phasma x Reader - Safe Heaven

It has been three weeks since you've last seen her. Three weeks since you heard her voice the last time. Three weeks since you shared the bed with her the last time. And it was torture. You couldn't sleep at night without being worried that something might've happened to her. She was strong and not easy to defeat, but you couldn't shake the feeling of concern off your shoulders.

A glance at the clock next to your shared bed made you sigh loudly. It was the middle of the night and your eyes still didn't want to close. You wished that she would just be here and hug you like she always did when you couldn't fall asleep. Anyone that had something to do with the Captain might think she would never smile, laugh or show affection, but when she was with you, she behaved like a huge cuddly teddy bear. And you knew that she was completely touch starved, but you were happy to help out.

You stared at the metal ceiling of your shared living quarters for a while longer, however, you decided that sleep wasn't going to happen tonight. Tossing the covers aside, you strolled through the living area to the small kitchenette and made some tea to calm you down. A book and a cup of tea would ease your mind for sure.

Just as you decided to sit down on the couch, the door to your quarters opened with a hiss and a still armored Phasma entered. Even though her helmet was still on you could see that she was tired and ready to just fall asleep. She didn't seem to notice the light coming from where you sat, because she just straight-up walked to your bed in hopes that you would be there. You noticed that she didn't even turn on any lights not wanting to risk waking you.

"Honey? I'm in the living room!" You called out to her.

Hasty footsteps echoed through the rooms as she walked towards the couch, taking her helmet off and tossing it aside. It fell on the ground with a noisy clank. She let herself fall in the seat next to you, taking off her armor piece by piece. You laid your book aside and started helping her, undoing all of the different linked parts. It didn't take you too long since it was a usual procedure.

She could've taken the uniform off sooner, but she was too proud to let anyone else see her face. It would make her far too vulnerable in her opinion. Having to show her face and not being able to control her facial expressions was something she had learned since childhood. Don't make others see who you are. You were the only person who she felt comfortable enough to show her face. To be vulnerable. For you, she was more than a woman behind a mask.

"I missed you."

You whispered as you moved closer so that she could lean her head against your shoulder. This didn't satisfy her, because instead of putting her head on your shoulder, she moved it to lay in your lap. It was an invitation for you to play with her hair.

And of course, you couldn't say no to her. You traced patterns on her scalp with one hand and petted the side of her head with the other, the familiar feeling of her short blonde hair on your fingertips.

She let out a content sigh and started muttering something under her breath.

"You can't even imagine how much I missed you, my love." Her voice was thick and rough, but you didn't expect anything different.

A slight chuckle escaped your lips and you moved forward to kiss the tip of her nose. Before you could pull away completely, she grabbed you and lured you back in for a kiss on the lips. These were the moments you missed and that you had barely any time for savoring. Her lips were soft and the taste was familiar. It made you feel like home. She was your home and you were hers.

You let your hand wander over her face and noticed a few scars and gashes, that weren't visual to you before. She looked up to and was met with your concerned gaze. A gaze she knew too well and with that she was met quite a few times already.

"Don't worry, the med bay already looked at it, nothing too bad."

Her reassuring words helped a bit but didn't get rid of all your concern. She knew that she should tell you what happened in the battle. You didn't even need to ask her, she just started talking about what happened. How they almost lost, but she wouldn't even dare to give up. The story went on and on until she saw that your features had softened and that was the only thing that mattered to her.

"My life would be so much harder without you."

She sounded like she was going to pass out every second from now on, so you made the executive decision to take care that she was going to sleep in a bed and not on your thighs, even though you weren't opposed to that either.

"Babe, you need to sleep."

This caused her to pout a little, she seemed to enjoy this spot and didn't want to leave. But with a few nudges, she stood up from her cozy place and moved in front of you. She leaned down and lifted you from the couch in bridal style and carried you to the bed. You squealed at Phasma's sudden burst of energy since you thought she was going to pass out earlier.

"Phasma! Put me down!"

In bed, both of you spent a while cuddling each other. Usually, she was the big spoon, but after battles, you always go in to hug and comfort her. And after three weeks of sleeping alone, you could finally fall asleep, knowing that everything is fine.


End file.
